Raiders of the Birthday Cake
by KageOakheart
Summary: Surge, Koga and Sabrina tries to get Giovanny a birthday cake. how will this end?


Raiders of the Birthday cake

Hi again! I wanted to do morepokémon stuff, and I wanted to do something funny. So I thought about making a comedy oneshot, with the Team Rocket three as main characters. So I made this!

A Pokémon oneshot

It was a sunny spring morning in Pallet town, Kanto. Pidgey´s sang to the rising sun, and a family of Ratata´s scurried around in a big oak in the park, close to a Pokémon lab. Everything was well. Or, almost well. In fact, not well at all.

"Goddamit! Your bugs are everywere! Even in my…in my..yeah, you know! Koga, get them away from me!" It was an angry voice, coming from a shrub close to the tree. Three pairs of eyes were glowing, watching the place in silence. Well, not really silence anymore.

"Hmph. A ninja does not bend himself that easily. Besides, I doubt that you are the right man for the job, Surge, if you are scared by some small bugs." Another, more sinister voice answered.

"Shut up, you idiots! Don't ruin the plan! What did I think when i brought you to the secret mission?" A third, female voice joined in. the three in the Shrub were Members of the widely feared Team Rocket. Their names were Surge, Koga and Sabrina. Sabrina was a black-haired sinister looking teenager, dressed in a white Team Rocket dress. Koga, was a ninja. He had a black body suit, a scarf and black spiky hair. Surge was dressed in a camo tshirt and Brown trousers. He had golden hair, also spiky. Sabrina had gathered Koga and Surge for a secret mission. Not telling their boss, Giovanni. They had decided to keep it secret. Although Team Rocket had been disbanded a few years ago, they had rejoined again. The mission? The secret mission was to get Giovanni a birthday cake. His berthday was the next day, so they had no time to waste. It was said that The mother of Red, Kanto pokémon champion, baked the most heavenly cakes. The plan was to sneak into Red´s house, and check if Red´s mother happened to be baking just this day. A pretty shitty plan, if I may say so, but what else should they do? In fact, they were lucky. Because Wednesdays were Red´s mother´s favourite baking day, and the whole town smelled of pies and cookies.

"Right. The mother is baking, and all is right in Pallet town." Sabrina rhymed. When she realized what she had said, she turned bright red.

"I-I mean, the mother is baking, and we have got a birthday cake to fix…" Surge and Koga facepalmed.

"So when are we going to break into the house?" Koga asked, picking up a Shuriken from his pocket.

"First, we need to get closer, and observe." Sabrina answered, trying to sound cool.

"Why observe?" Koga asked "Can´t we just break in, assasinate the mother, steal a pie and get outta here?"

"You moron!" Sabrina swore. "Of course we can´t kill her! Then we´ll have the champion after us! But, sure! Let´s break in, kill the mom, and then return to Giovanni, telling him that his birthday present is to be hunted down by the Kanto champion!" Koga and Surge froze. They had never heard Sabrina speak like this before. She was usually cool and concentrated, even in the most chaotic times. To see her get so upset trying to get a birthday cake made them really confused.

"Hey, Sabrina?" Surge asked. "You okay?" Sabrina looked really upset, and Surge patted her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina looked up, her face flushing red.

"N-nothing…" Surge said, quickly removing his hand from Sabrina.

When they had hid behind Red´s house, Sabrina told Koga and Surge the plan.

"Koga, Your bug pokémon will put the mother to sleep using either spore or sleep powder. Surge, you and electabuzz will carry the sleeping mom into a wardrobe, and lock the door. Then, if I counted right, we will have exactly twenty-five minutes until Red´s mom wakes up. Gettit?" Koga looked impressed. He shook Sabrina´s hand.

"That" He said, "Is a brilliant plan!"

"Thanks!" Sabrina answered. Surge looked impressed too.

"He´s right!" Surge said. Sabrina smiled at them. Then, they entered the house. But the plan didn't go as planned. For in the house, together with his mom, by the table, was no one less than Red.

"Shit." Sabrina said, immediately realizing that this was going to be a lot more difficult than planned. The three of them froze, Staring at the Kanto champion right in front of them. Then, koga began speaking.

"Hello, miss, and you, young sir! We were admiring the beautiful garden of yours when we..uh..smelled your wonderful baking…" Koga tried to sound nice. Sabrina pushed him out of the way, and began threatening Red and his mom.

"Right..you..you Scumbags…" She began. She felt bad about threatening a mom and her child.

"What the hell, just give us a pie and we´ll be off!" Surge said.

"But-But you cant!"

Red stepped forward.

"Hey! Those are Team Rocket outfits, right! Wait a second..i know you!" In the blink of an eye, Red and his mom were fast asleep.

Ariados, get back." Koga said, returning his pokémon into the Pokéball.

"Thanks, Koga." Sabrina said. And They began searching for pies. But they were, oddly enough, getting quite tired.

"Where..YAAWN..are you..piezzzzz…" And after a second, Koga was asleep. He had been dumb enough to use sleep powder in a house, which ment that the small spores were still in there.

"God..he fell..yaawn….. azzzleep.."And Surge, too, crashed into the floor, snoring like he was sawing logs.

"Zzzhit…don't..fall..azzzzzzzz….z…z.z.z..z…" And, Sabrina fell asleep. They were all asleep now. After half an hour, they woke up. Koga stood up. He noticed Red and his mom still asleep, and saw the opportunity. He shook Sabrina and Surge awake, and they began searching again.

"Maybe here?" Koga opened a drawer, but quickly shut it again, after realizing it was containing Red´s mom´s underwear.

"Hey," Sabrina shouted from the kitchen. "Maybe we should search the refridgerator?" The three of them gathered by the fridge.

"We meet again, fridge." Surge said. He opened it, and found pie after pie.

"Wooooow!" They said at the same time. They sat there for a few seconds, admiring the pile of pies. Then, they got confused.

"Which flavor do you think he wants?" Koga said.

"No idea.." Sabrina said.

"I remember Giovanni likes chocolate pies." Surge said, looking for the right pie. "Oh, here it is!"

"Good! Then lets get outta here!" Sabrina said triumphantly. They left the house, and ran back to the shrub, where they had the RocketCab. They started it with a roar of the engine, and then they were off. But since Team Rocket were really poor after many a defeats, it was not a real car. It was basically a wooden car, painted in white and black, with an "R" on its fron and sides. It had a steering wheel, but no engine. Someone had to push from behind, and they took turns, while someone roared, imitating the sound of a powerful engine. When they were finally back at the new secret Rocket HQ, they sneaked to their rooms, without getting noticed by Giovanni, sitting in his office, planning new evil comebacks. They hid the cake in a fridge,and fell asleep. They woke before Giovanni next morning, and prepared the chocolate pie. They tiptoed towards Giovannins room, looked in, and saw their boss, fast asleep. They began singin.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Giovanni, happy birthday to you!" Giovanni woke up smiling at his servants.

"What a surprise!" He said. "Is it to me?" He looked at the cake. "Chocolate! My favourite!" But when they stepped in, Sabrina, who was holding the cake, tripped on the doorframe, falling forwards. The cake sailed through the air, hitting Giovannis face. Everything was quiet. Then, hell broke loose.

"What the?" Giovanni rushed up, reaching for something to hit Sabrina, Koga and Surge. But they had already escaped. When at last they reached the exit, they were pursued by a middle-age man, face brown of chocolate cream, holding a baseball bat, roaring insults at them. Team Rocket was on the run. Again.


End file.
